Entre o sempre e o nunca
by BiaSFA
Summary: Emmett e Rosalie comemoram sua boda de diamantes. Sozinhos, eles decidem acertar as contas e começar do zero. #Spankfic #18 anos #Sexo #Linguagem impropria #two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Essa é pra atender um pedido de uma fic só da Rosalie e do Emmett. Apesar de eu sempre fazer uma conexão com todas as fics essa vai ser um pouco avulsa e englobar de tudo um pouco. **

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. Verão de 2015._

POVEMMETT

Era nosso aniversário de casamento. Quantos anos faziam? 75? Bodas de diamante. Nosso pai tinha ajudado, estávamos longe de tudo e havia uma calmaria na brisa do mar. Estar na ilha da família ajudava também, só eu e a loira. Eu e a loira e o sol. Havia tanto pra falar, tanto pra tirar dela que eu nem sabia por onde começar. Eu não me considera um homem muito inteligente, mas eu amava Rosalie e isso tinha que bastar.

- Nossa, eu estou exausta.

Minha loira estava deitada na cama, se esticando depois da longa viagem de avião vinda de Chicago. Eu olhei pra ela com um sorriso.

- Quer nadar?

- Acho que prefiro tomar um banho e ficar com preguiça na cama, o que você acha?

- Acho ótimo...se eu puder tomar banho com você.

Rosalie me olhou confusa e excitada. A mistura de coisas nela era sempre uma montanha-russa, e eu não sabia se queria embarcar.

- Em...

- Não. - Eu me aproximei dela. - Não fale nada, me deixe falar. Eu quase te perdi tantas vezes, Rose, e não quero te forçar à nada. Mas vejo que você está pronta pra mim, muito pronta, porque você não se solta?

- Eu sou uma bagunça.

- Talvez eu goste de bagunça. - Eu ri. - Você é minha escolha, Rose, sempre foi.

- Seu bobo...

Ela se desviou de mim com alguma tensão no corpo e eu me perguntei porque. Havia tanta mágoa e coisas que nunca falamos. Segredos. Sombrios segredos.

- Rosalie, eu posso esperar. Posso esperar pra sempre. Eu não quero e nunca vou te dizer o que fazer quando se trata de dividir a cama comigo. Amar você já me preenche, não ligo pro sexo.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade.

- Não diga que o temos é suficiente, Em, você não mente muito bem.

- É o suficiente Rosalie. _Você é suficiente._

- Mas?

Eu olhei pra ela, como ela conseguia me ler tão bem? Era a mulher que eu amava.

- Eu quero te ajudar. Quero que seja minha de verdade. Meu Deus, Rosalie são tantos anos, tantos erros, tantos segredos...

- Eu sei, Em...e não tenho como te pagar tudo que fez.

- Nunca pedi um preço, Rosalie. Nunca pedi.

- Mas você sofre. - Ela declarou.

- Sofro. Sofro por ver você assim e não saber o que posso fazer para te ajudar.

- Eu sou fodida da cabeça, Emmett. - Rosalie se levantou, procurando por ar. - Eu não consigo me controlar a maior parte das vezes! Não consigo pensar direito! Há sempre uma voz me dizendo que eu não mereço, que eu não te mereço!

Eu quase voei em cima dela e segurei ela pelos braços.

- Nunca mais diga isso. Não interessa o que aconteceu ou o que vai acontecer. Você é minha e eu sou seu e não há entre entre isso! É um fato! Não sabe se controlar, tudo bem! Eu te controlo, mas não ouse olhar na minha cara e querer me dar uma lição sobre merecimento. Eu sei muito bem o que eu mereço e posso te garantir, Rosalie, você supera todas minhas expectativas.

O olhar dela ardeu. Até aquele dia eu nunca tinha chegado tão perto da verdade. Me sentia dominante, um marido completo. Minha loira abaixou a cabeça e apoiou a testa no meu peito. Rosalie era vários centímetros mais baixa que eu, e eu apoiei o queixo na cabeça dela.

- Você é bom demais, Em.

- E você é boba demais.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz, pelas drogas, cortes, mentiras...

- Rosalie, já está desculpado.

- Não me sinto desculpa.

- O amor tudo perdoa. - Eu falei afastando ela de mim e olhando nos seus olhos.

- Então porque eu me sinto tão pesada?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Rosalie tinha uma fragilidade que só eu conhecia. Ela era profunda e tinha muitas faces, faces que eu sabia, nem sempre eram uma rocha. No fundo, ela era delicada e mais sensivel do que parecia. Isso que tinha me atraído nela, era isso que eu amava: as diferenças e arestas dela.

- O que nós vamos fazer, Em?

- O que nós sempre fazemos, Rose, dar a volta por cima.

- Não quero outro remendo. Estou cansada de remendos. - Ela falou sem vergonha alguma. - Quero algo novo, sem furos.

Eu entendia ela, e por mais de uma década desejava o mesmo, mas não sabia o que fazer para tornar aquilo real.

- Rose...

- Você me ama, Em?

- Claro que sim.

- E porque você me perdoou?

- Sempre vou te perdoar, sabe disso, loira.

- Sem reservas?

Eu peguei uma sugestão no ar, mas só porque conhecia Rosalie como a palma da minha mão.

- Rosalie, não vou te punir, nem jogar na sua cara tudo que aconteceu.

- Mas deveria.

Ela era assim. Esperava um purgatório eterno pelos erros. Ela mesmo não conseguia se perdoar. Rosalie tinha um passado pesado, um passado que fazia tanto parte dela que doia em mim e nos pesadelos que ela tinha dentro da cabeça dela.

- Nunca vou usar nada contra você, se perdoe Rose.

- Não. Me sinto tão errada...não consigo.

Eu tive uma ideia. Me pereceu absurda, mas o papai sempre dizia que parte das surras que ele nos dava sempre ajudava-nos a se livrar da culpa e obviamente havia culpa entre eu e minha loira. Mas meu deus, eu não conseguiria bater nela, era Rosalie, era minha loira!

- Emmett? Você estava longe.

- É, estava pensando.

- No quê?

- Nada.

Rosalie respirou fundo e olhou pra mim.

- Viu só? Nem conseguimos mas falar nossos pequenos pensamentos...acabou, Em, tudo acaba.

Rosalie me soltou de vez e começou a caminhar pra longe. Oh, deus, eu ia perder ela? Uma confusão tomou conta de mim, dor, pesadelos.

- Rosalie. - Eu falei com firmeza.

- Sim?

- Venha aqui.

- Emmett, eu preciso sair um pouco.

- Venha aqui, agora.

Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha e eu tomei minha decisão. Se era disso que ela precisava, era isso que ela ia ter, eu vou bater nela.

- O que deu em você?

- Você! Você e sua mania de espaço. De liberdade.

- Eu sou livre.

- Livre comigo. Comigo, Rosalie, não sozinha.

- Em, sério, eu nunca disse que...

- Não, não disse. - eu interrompi. - Você espera que eu faça algo, então é isso que eu vou fazer. Não vou te perder Rosalie, especialmente porque você não consegue se perdoar e se você precisa disso, tudo bem, eu faço. Eu faço mil vezes, mas não vou olhar a minha esposa sair e bater a porta na minha cara.

A loira abriu a boca de surpresa. Eu nunca tinha sido firme com ela. Eu sempre era o garotão, o menino brincalhão da casa.

- Olhe pra mim! - ordenei. - estou errado?

- Emmett, por favor.

- Não, Rosalie, por favor digo eu! Chega, você quer começar do zero? ótimo! vamos começar do zero, mas desta vez sob minhas regras. E a primeira coisa que vamos fazer é nos livrar dessa culpa que você está sentindo.

Eu puxei uma cadeira pro meio do quarto e me sentei. Cara, o que eu estava fazendo?

- Emmett? - Ela deu um passo pra trás. - O que diabos você está fazendo?

- O nome disso é surra, Rosalie, e eu vou te dar uma e vamos colocar tudo isso pra trás.

Rosalie riu nervosamente, meu deus, ela parecia uma criança assustada.

- Não está falando sério.

- Eu pareço estar brincando? - Falei me mantendo impassível. Qualquer deslize e ela ia levar na brincadeira e eu ia por tudo a perder. - Venha aqui.

- Emmett...

- Venha aqui, mocinha!

- Não me chame de mocinha! - Ela explodiu.

Ótimo, é isso que eu quero. Briguei comigo Rosalie, coloque tudo pra fora! Chore! Fique com raiva!

- Chamo sim, porque é isso que você é, minha mocinha! Venha até aqui, se eu tiver que te buscar a coisa vai ficar feia.

Rosalie andou até mim, muito determinada e deu um tapa na minha cara. Eu tentei ficar com raiva mas não consegui. Era tão típico dela! Ela parou e colocou as mãos na cintura, esperando eu me desculpar.

- Então? Vai pedir desculpas pela ideia absurda?

- Hoje não, loira, hoje não.

Eu segurei o braço dela com força e puxei ela pra perto.

- Emmett! Tá maluco? Me solta!

Eu coloquei a mão no cós do moletom dela e ela gritou alto.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO, EM!

- Rosalie, a gente vai começar do zero, e você vai se sentir perdoada, mas sob minhas regras, sinto muito.

Eu puxei a roupa dela pra baixo e confesso, senti dó dela. Rosalie era tímida e eram raras as ocasiões em que eu a via nua. Ela parecia vulnerável e envergonhada com a calça e a calcinha abaixada até o joelho.

- Em, não...

- Não tenha vergonha, Rose, vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu puxei ela pro meu colo e segurei firme na cintura dela.

- Não me bate, Emmett, você não tem esse direito!

- Então talvez seja hora de conquistar esse direito.

Eu respirei fundo e que deus me ajudasse.

PAFT!

O primeiro tapa a deixou quieta. Ela não esperava que eu batesse mesmo nela, ia doer em mim, mas eu ia fazer.

PAFT! - aiii Emmett, para com isso!

- Não, Rose, não vou parar.

- Você não é meu pai!

PAFT! PAFT!

- Não discuta comigo! Chega de segredos e de culpa Rose, peça desculpas e tudo estará perdoado.

Eu já tinha perdoado Rosalie, mas o perdão, mal ela sabia, era para ela mesma.

PAFT! PAFT! - aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

O bumbum dela estava ficando vermelho, e ela estava chorando de vergonha, mas aquela era uma lição valiosa pra ambos.

PAFT! - Paraaa

PAFT! PAFT - Emmmm

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - AAhhhh

Rosalie colocou a mão pra trás, tentando se proteger, mas eu segurei ela nas costas dela.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Emmmettttt

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Peça desculpas!

PAFT! - Nãooo!

- Então você ainda não aprendeu a lição!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT - OWnnnwwooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aaaaaOIIII

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Emmmmm

PAFT! PAFT!

Orgulho, era isso que eu via nela.

- Só peça desculpas e isso acaba, Rosalie.

O conflito dentro dela era palpável pra mim.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT - Nãooooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Nãooooooooo

Eu soltei Rosalie e coloquei ela em pé.

- Não? - Falei. - Não?

- Não.

Eu começei a tirar o cinto e segurei o braço dela.

- Emmett, peraí!

- Não?

- Vamos conversar, meu amor, por favor...

- NÃO?

SLAP!

Dei uma cintada na bunda dela.

- DESCULPA! - Ela gritou. - Pelo amor de Deus, me perdoa!

Eu soltei o cinto e vi ela começar a soluçar de tanto chorar.

- Me perdoa!

Eu quebrei ela. Quebrei a represa e a água vinha com todas as emoções.

- Me desculpa!

- Sempre, Rosalie, sempre... - Eu a abraçei, era hora da fase dois.


	2. Chapter 2

POVROSALIE

Poderia eu condenar Emmett por suas ações nos últimos 15 minutos? Tinha eu ido longe demais para voltar? Quem era eu para questionar a decisão dele? Eu estava deitada na cama com ele, embalada pelo som das minhas próprias lágrimas no peito dele. O cheiro dele, ele. Não, eu nunca poderia deixar Emmett para trás. Ele era tão parte da minha vida que eu já não existia sem ele.

Jamais tinha imagino uma situação em que ele me bateria. Algo mudou dentro de mim e eu não sabia porque. Não tinha sido violência, apesar de ter sido contra minha vontade. Ele se importava. Se importava o suficiente para saber o que eu precisava mesmo quando eu não sabia. Pela primeira vez em anos eu me sentia livre, solta e sem medos. Poderia mesmo uma surra com Emmett ter causado tudo isso?

Quantos anos eu passei remoendo tudo dentro de mim? Cheia de sentimentos que nem mesmo eu entendia. Emmett me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma. Eu tinha apanhado dele, e isso tinha sido melhor que 100 anos de terapia.

- Obrigada. - Eu consegui por fim falar.

Emmett sorriu olhando pra mim. O abraço dele parecia quente, embora eu soubesse que era uma ilusão. Lar. Essa palavra definia ele. Emmett era meu lar.

- Não use palavras que não são necessárias.

A simplicidade dele me surpreendeu. Como eu não podia ter percebido a força tão evidente dentro dele? O desejo de controlar. Pior ainda, o meu desejo de ser controlada?

- Se essa surra foi um ponto final pro passado, não sei como começar nosso presente.

- Eu tenho uma ideia.

Emmett se aproximou de mim, e me deu um beijo simples nos lábios. Eu tinha entendido a sugestão. Sexo. Ele queria sexo. O que eu queria não era importante no momento.

Eu o beijei de volta e passei a mão nos cabelos dele. Como ele era macio.

Emmett me apertou na cintura me dando um puxão para perto dele que fez alguma coisa rodar e estalar na minha cabeça, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha soltado um gemido.

- Eu te conheço, Rosalie, eu sei quem você é. E é isso que você quer, estar comigo. Estar comigo, com força e em todos os sentidos.

Oh, como eu podia ter sido tão burra? Aquela urgência dentro de mim. Aquela luz que piscava e me dizia que meu corpo ia me trair. Eu queria ele, eu o desejava a um ponto que parecia que ia ficar maluca.

- Eu não sei o que quero...

- Sabe. - Ele afirmou. - Só tem medo de admitir.

Emmett rasgou minha blusa com um único puxão e eu desconheci ele por um momento. Da onde vinha toda aquela pressa? Aquele desejo de colar carne com carne? Eu fiz o mesmo, rasguei a blusa dele e não pude esperar, me coloquei na frente dele e o abraçei, chamando-o para um beijo. Minha língua começou a explorar a boca dele. Não sabia mais quem dominava quem, quem estava guiando quem.

Eu encostei no corpo dele. Ele já estava rígido. Isso, não sei porque, me arrancou um sorriso.

- Não ria, tenho certeza que você está tão pronta quanto eu.

A confusão invadiu minha mente, meus sentidos. Emmett me empurrou na cama e puxou minha calça pra baixo. Ele nem precisou pedir, em um instinto que eu não entendia, abri as pernas pra ele, me sentindo sexy e desejável.

Emmett me tocou com leveza. A mão dele fez alguma pressão no meu centro mais íntimo e eu ouvi trombetas tocando. Ar. Eu queria ar. E queria colocar minhas mãos no lençol e procurar alguma coisa -qualquer coisa- que conseguisse me ancorar. Eu queria...oh, ao diabo, eu queria ele!

- Me preencha. - Eu pedi. - Me preencha com alguma coisa. Alguma coisa nova!

- Com prazer!

Eu esperei o choque, a voracidade dele, e com certeza estava pronta pra isso.

Emmett se deitou em cima de mim, puxando a própria calça pra baixo, mas quando eu achei que ele me tomaria, ele parou e me deu um beijo no nariz.

- Eu te amo, e hoje vou deixar isso bem claro, em todos os sentidos. Seu lugar é aqui, comigo.

Emmett começou a me penetrar, com delicadeza, cada centímetro parecia uma tortura, até doia! Eu arqueei o quadril, em busca de algo...de um desejo que nem eu sabia o que era. Acabei soltando um gemido. Ele não ia me possuir com rapidez ou voracidade. Aquilo, mal eu sabia, era um desejo meu. Emmett queria romance, queria dominância. Ele provaria que eu era dele, e eu estava disposta a aceitar.

O fim da penetração causou choque. Ele estava com os olhos opacos e profundos e começou lentamente a fazer amor comigo.

Os gemidos eram fáceis, e de repente me senti solta, incapaz de me proteger dele. Eu queria que ele visse tudo, soubesse de tudo.

- Emmett...

- Eu te amo.

- Mais rápido. - Eu pedi. - Quero mais rápido.

Ele segurou meu joelho e o trouxe pra cima, me penetrando mais fundo. Isso causou um choque e um arrepio.

- Não, você não quer. - Ele disse. - Você quer isso.

Ele deu uma pequena investida com força e eu achei que fosse partir ao meio de tanto prazer.

- Não segure, Rosalie, goze.

A palavra me causou prazer, ao contrário do que eu achava e começei a entrar em uma onda forte, junto com ele.

E quando começamos a entrar na reta final, ele chamou meu nome.

POVEMMETT

Rosalie jogada nos lençois brancos totalmente nua e satisfeita era com certeza uma cena que eu ia gravar na mente. Ela tinha um sorriso fácil nos lábios e um olhar quente e feliz.

- Por que nunca fizemos isso assim antes? - Ela me perguntou.

- Você não me deixa.

Eu rolei pra cima dela e dei um beijo em seu mamilo esquerdo.

- Eu estou toda suada e melecada, Emmett.

- Ham ham. - Eu falei com tom apetitoso. -Quer que eu te limpe? Com a língua?

- Pevertido! - Ela riu.

- Ora, um homem precisa sonhar.

Algo nela tinha mudado e eu percebi que a escolha tinha sido a mais certa possível.

- Sexo. - Ela falou sorrindo.

- A oitava maravilha do mundo.

Rosalie colocou a mão no meu cabelo enquando eu me apoiava na barriga dela. Não havia muito pra falar, mas ela conseguiu achar as palavras.

- Não sei como explicar o quanto eu te amo. Chega a ser desconcertante.

- Eu posso conviver com isso. - Eu ri. - Também te amo, Rosalie.

- Vida nova.

Sim, eu pensei, uma vida só minha e sua, com nossa família, nosso pais, mas principalmente nossa, sem medos e sem segredos. Vida plena, para sempre. E para sempre nunca seria tempo suficiente com ela.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não mudaria nada. - Ela disse me mandando um beijo no ar.

- Nem eu... - Eu mandei o beijo de volta. - Nem eu...


End file.
